winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Ko có gì là ko có gì chứ là gì me too!The others are not so good. Nè, cho hỏi tí về cái lệnh protect page đi, mình có thể protect page khỏi 1 người nào đó ko? so true yeah, nick sucks. and there voices fit too much into the characters *Bloom's voice is too strong *Stella's voice is too girly *Flora-too mature *musa-ok *tecna-too logical *aisha-too..sporty *roxy-ok reply and bye! Ví dụ như....bà ko mún con Rutchelle nói chuyện vs bà, bà có thể protect cái talkapge của bà khỏi nó chứ? Ừm, bị đang nghiên cứu về protecting đấy mừ :v Thì nghiên cứu nó hoạt động ra seo thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6f_Alw0rrs Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa Shirou là The Yuki là Snow White no Prnicess là gì tự bik wa là Is Là The Snow White Princess Is... :v Bó tay, lên wiki dò cho lành :v Oh... Ok... NTA65bz (talk) 14:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose.....there is something wrong with my talk boxes.Would you mind if you check and correct it and tell me what errors did I did?? Go here. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Giọng thở là seo ??? :v ờ mà có gì hem? Giọng thở cho nó thực tế :v Cái đó tui ko bik, giọng Luka do Matchia làm, tui mần cha Gakupo vs GUMI thoy, xong Matchia đưa file VSQX của Luka cho tui, nhờ tui kiểm tra lỗi và phân giải giai đoạn cuối :v Đã nói rùi mà, tui sẽ làm cho đàng hoàng, yên tâm, tui sẽ ráng làm hết cho Vậy mún làm giọng Luka seo, ngọt hơn? Trầm hơn? Làm cho sexy hơn phải hem, đc :3 Vật vã??? Luka vốn sexy mừ, làm cho sexy nữa thì mấy đứa con trai phải vừa nghe vừa cầm cục nước đá bỏ áo cho nó mát, nóng chết :v Mà tự dưng vật vả chuyện gì @@ Trời ơi chuyện đó có gì đâu vật vã, tui ráng làm cho bà là đc rồi Bên tặng chuyện gì mà vật vả??? Hả, 1 đống là seo, giải thích rõ hơn tí nữa đi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKcqCoaAhzA&feature=youtu.be Nghe đi cho bớt xoắn :v Chắc bà cũng ko hứng thú gì với 3 cái này, nhưng fan Sailor Moon thì đây tui share news cho thoy Thương hiệu mĩ phẩm của Bandai, Creer Beaute tiếp tục ra mắt dòng sản phẩm Miracle Romance cho Mĩ Phẩm Sailor Moon. Đầu tháng này, hàng đã công bố việc phát hành Miracle Romance Shining Moon Powder và vài ngày sau, họ thông báo ra mắt bộ sưu tập thứ hai là bộ móng tay Miracle Romance Sailor Moon. Bộ sưu tập này dựa trên gậy chuyển đổi của 4 Sailor Senshi. Mỗi loại sơn đại diện cho màu sắc của mỗi Senshi: xanh cho Sailor Mercury, đỏ cho Sailor Mars, xanh lá cho Sailor Jupiter và cam cho Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon không có một cây gậy nhất định nhưng được lấy màu hồng làm đại diện. Bên cạnh đó, bộ sản phẩm còn kèm theo các hộp đánh bóng móng sau khi đeo. Mĩ phẩm Sailor Moon đã phát hành các sản phẩm dựa trên series Sailor Moon để kỉ niệm 20 năm ra mắt bộ manga và anime của Takeuchi Naoko. Bộ móng Miracle Romance sẽ được mở pre-order vào thứ 4 lúc 10am trên Premium Bandai với giá 5,250 yen (1,144,000 vnd). Ko những bà mà tui cũng chẳng hứng thú gì đâu, tui là con trai mà Ừ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uudmtJ_4wQM Dạo này group song ít quá..... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-9HoxDs6A4&feature=related Nghe hơi nhức não Nghe Cô Gái Biển Sâu cho lành http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrCTezcTGUg&feature=plcp Bài của Lily hay Còn bài nào nổi nổi có PV nữa hem? Recover gì?